Las ponis de las estaciones
by Spring Heart original
Summary: Secuela de Celestia como madre. Celestia tiene dos hijas, Luna se casa y también tiene dos hijas. Ellas intentan enseñar a sus hijas a controlar el sol y la luna, pero no pueden. ¿Entonces, quién controlaría la luna y el sol? Sweetie Light, la hermana menor. ¿Entonces, sus hijas que harían? Acompaña a las Cutiemark Crusaders y las cuatro princesas a hallar sus talentos especiales.
1. Capítulo 1: La bebita crece

\- ¡Oye, Spring Heart, deja de correr! Tranquilizate, porfavor- pidió la princesa Twilight Sparkle. En eso llegaron Fluttershy y Applejack a su castillo.

\- Porfín llegaron. Necesito ayuda con...

\- ¡Una bebita!- interrumpió Fluttershy- ¡Que linda! ¿Como se llama? Espera, ella es la hija de...

\- Si, ella es la princes Spring Heart, la hija de la princesa Celestia.

\- ¡Por mis corrales! Qué rápido pasa el tiempo.- exclamo Applejack.

\- Sí, y ahora la princesa Celestia me pidió cuidarla porque ella esta muy ocupada.

\- ¿Entonces nunca verá a su madre?

-De repente si ella está despierta cuando venga a llevársela. Ella normalmente viene en la tarde. A la hora de la siesta de Spring.

\- ¿Y cuantos años tiene?- preguntó Fluttershy.

\- Un año.

\- ¿Y sabe algo de Dis...?- preguntó Applejack.

\- ¡Sh!- interrumpió Twlight- No hables de él en su frente.

\- Fluttershy, vigilarías a Spring mientras Applejack y yo conversamos?

\- Claro- respondió Fluttershy.

Applejack y Twilight salían del palacio mientras conversaban.

\- Entonces, como te decía, ella todavía no sabe. La princesa Celestia le dirá en su momento.

\- ¿Discord puede venir a verla?- preguntó Applejack.

\- Solo cuando ella este durmiendo.

\- ¿Entoces que hace aquí?- preguntó Applejack apuntando al techo.

-¡Discord! ¡¿Qué haces aquí!

\- Observando a mi hija - respondió Discord.

\- La princesa Celestia dijo que no vinieras a menos que este durmiendo.

\- Celestia dijo que podía verla sin que ella se de cuenta y lo estoy haciendo.

\- Pero ten cuidado que ella te vea.

\- Sí, sí, pero cuídala bien.

\- Lo haré.

\- Entonces, hasta luego.- se despidió Discord y se esfumó.

\- Bueno hay que entrar para ayudar a Fluttershy- opinó Applejack.

\- Sí tienes razón- respondió Twilight.


	2. Capítulo 2: Las mini Cutiemark Crusaders

\- Oye, ¿y que tal Applebloom?- preguntó Twlilight.

\- Bien. Tiene la misma edad que Spring Heart.- respondió Applejack.

\- ¿Estás triste por ya no ser la menor de la familia?

\- No, por lo contrario, estoy emocionada de tener una hermana menor.

De repente aparece Rarity aparentemente emocionada.

-Chicas, chicas, perdón por no llegar a tiempo, pero estaba esperando la carta del mes de mis padres.

\- ¿Y que hay de nuevo?- preguntó Twilight.

\- ¡Tengo una hermana! Se llama Sweetie Bell.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

\- Un año,¡¿no es grandioso?!

\- ¡Esa edad tiene mi hermana!-dijo Applejack

\- ¡Y esa edad tiene la princesa Spring Heart!

De repente apareció Rainbow Dash igual de emocionada que Rarity.

\- ¡Chicas, hay una nueva pegaso en Ponyville!

-¿Como lo sabes?- preguntó Twilight.

\- Es que yo cuento cada pegaso que vive aquí.

\- ¿Como se llama?

\- Scootaloo y tiene un año.

\- ¡Esa edad tiene Applebloom, la princesa Spring Heart y Sweetie Bell, la hermana de Rarity!

Todas se miraron y se mataron de la risa. :)


	3. Capítulo 3: Luna como madre

Después de un largo tiempo de novios, Luna y Onyx decidieron casarse. Celestia les dio su aprobación y lo hicieron. Ellos vivieron con Celestia, aunque después decidieron que iban a tener un palacio para ellos solos. Mandaron a los ponis obreros a construirlo. Quedó hermoso, tenía tres habitaciones y estaba cerca del palacio de Canterlot. Luego se fueron de Luna de miel al Imperio de Cristal. Regresaron más enamorados que nunca...

Después de uno meses, Luna quedó embarazada. Onyx estaba muy feliz, él siempre quiso ser padre. Tuvieron que esperar nueve meses, pero mientras tanto compraron todo lo que necesitaría le recién llegada. Compraron juguetes, decoración para su cuarto, su cuna, etc. Estaban muy emocionados. Hasta que un día, después de nueve largos meses, nació Autumm Leaf. Onyx se emocionó tanto que hizo un fiesta en el Imperio de Crystal e invitó a toda Equestria. Celebraron por semanas. A todos les encantó la fiesta y estaban, además, felices por la nueva princesita.

Autumm Leaf era muy juguetona, pero Luna y Onyx no se molestaban por eso. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, aunque Luna a veces tenía que irse por sus deberes reales. Cuando Autumm Leaf cumplió un año, ya no tenían tiempo para cuidarla, entonces le pidieron a alguien para que la cuide...


	4. Los problemas de Twilight parte 1

-Genial, tengo que cuidar a dos niñas ahora, lo bueno es que a Autummm Leaf la vienen a recoger más temprano.- se quejó Twilight.

\- No importa, nosotras te ayudaremos.- respondió Fluttershy.

\- ¡Ya se! Hay que separarnos por grupos. Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie son el grupo Luna. Applejack y Rainbow Dash son el grupo Celestia. Rarity y yo somos el grupo general. Bien ahora reúnanse con su grupo y planeen que van a hacer.

\- ¡Vamos!- exclamaron todas.

Y así fue, el grupo Luna empezó a operar. Pinkie empezó a hacer reir a Autumm Leaf, mientras Fluttershy preparaba su comida.

Pero el grupo Celestia no se quedó atrás, Applejack hacia la comida de Spring Heart, mientras Rainbow Dash hacía carreritas con ella.

El grupo general también comenzó. Rarity preparaba el baño de las bebes y también su ropita, mientras Twilight verificaba que todo iva bien.

Pero había un pequeño problema...

\- ¡Twilight, Twilight *jadeo* La princesa *jadeo* Celestia *jadeo* te mandó es... *erupto*-informó Spike, agotado de correr desde Sugar CupCorner, eruptando un pergamino.

Decía:

_Twilight, me encantaría que tú organizarás la fiesta de cumpleaños. Tus amigas también pueden ayudar. Applejack quisiera que haga los cupcakes más delicios que existan.__  
_

\- Será un placer y además también puedo hacer su torta de cumpleaños.- se ofreció Applejack.

_Pinkie Pie quisiera que organice los juegos._

_-_ Tengo muchas ideas- añadió Pinkie Pie

_Fluttershy quisiera que, con ayuda de sus pájaritos,hagan la música._

_\- _Estoy muy ansiosa.- opinó Fluttershy.

_Rainbow Dash quisiera que de algunas clases de vuelo y al final añada una rainplosión sónica._

_\- _Todos volaran tan rápido como yo- dijo Rainbow Dash.

_Rarity quisiera que diseñara disfraces para los pequeños._

\- Serán los disfraces mas hermosos que hayan visto jamás- agregó Rarity

_En cuanto a ti Twilight, quisiera que invitaras a todos los pequeños de Equestria a la fiesta. Y además revises que todo vaya como lo planeado. Confío en que todo saldrá bien. _

_Con cariño, __Princesa Celestia_

-¿Pero de quien es la fiesta?- preguntó Twilight.

-Creo que primero debí darte esto- dijo Spike entregándole a Twilight otro pergamino.

Twilight miró a Spike y comenzó a leer

_Princesa Twilight, _

_me iré por un tiempo con la princesa Luna porque nos llamaron por un problemas en Fillydelphia. Así que te pido que cuides a las niñas por nosotros. En unos días será el cumpleaños de Spring Heart y espero estar por ese día, pero si no entonces pido que hagas que ese día sea especial. Te la encomiendo._

\- Genial, ahora tendré que cuidar a esas niñas día y noche. No se a que hora haré mis labores de princesa.

\- Yo puedo hacer tus labors- se ofreció Spike.

\- Gracias Spike, pero tienes lo suficiente con las tuyas. Y por cierto ¿las terminaste?

\- Me tome un pequeño descanso, pero ya vuelvo al trabajo.- dijo Spike y se fue corriendo.


	5. Los problemas de Twilight parte 2

\- Nosotras nos ocuparemos de las niñas, tu concéntrate en tus labores como princesa- se ofreció Rarity.

\- ¿Seguras que se pueden encargar?, ellas son muy trabajosas.- se aseguró Twilight.

\- Todo por una amiga- le respondió Pinkie.

\- Bueno, entonces buena suerte. Llamenme si necesitan ayuda. Aquí está la lista de lo que tienen que hacer.

-Estaremos bien ¿no Pinkie?

\- Oki doki loki.

Twilight se fue a su escritoria y empezó a leer y firmar papeles. Escribir resumenes y más cosas de princesas. Mientras tanto las demás decidían que ivan a hacer.

\- Es por Twilight, recuerde- les recordó Applejack.

-Bien, yo alistaré su ropa, las bañaré, las vestiré y las arreglaré- se ofreció Rarity.

\- Y también chequearás la lista.

\- Esta bien.

\- Pinkie y yo las haremos jugar- se ofreció Rainbow

\- Oki doki loki. - aceptó Pinkie.

\- Fluttershy y yo harmos su comida- se ofreció Applejack

\- Con gusto lo haré- aceptó Fluttershy

\- Entonces ya todas tenemos una tarea. ¡A la carga!- animó Rainbow Dash.

\- ¡A la carga!- respondieron las demás.


	6. Cuidar niños no es un trabajo facil

\- Y al fin terminé mi trabajo. Voy a ver que tal van las demás con las niñas.-se dijo la princesa Twilight Sparkle a si misma.

Twilight bajó de su estudio a la sala principal donde la princesa Spring Heart y la princesa Autumm Leaf dormían. Luego miró alrededor y todo estaba completamente bien. No había nada desordenado. Twilight esperaba que haya un desastre, en cambio no fue así.

\- ¿Pero...como?

\- Te dije que teníamos todo bajo control.-le respondió Rainbow Dash.

\- ¿No tuvieron ni un solo problema?

\- Bueno...

*Flash back*

\- ¡Applejack, Fluttershy, apúrense con la comida, Autumm cada vez llora más fuerte!- gritó Rarity sosteniendo con su magia una larga lista.

\- ¡Eso intentamos!-replicó Applejack.

\- ¡Pinkie, distrae a Autumm mientras tanto!

-¡Eso intento!- replicó Pinkie al tirarse una bolsa de harina en la cabeza. Autumm no paraba de llorar.

¡BOOM!

-¡Qué pasó Rainbow Dash!

De repente empezarón a llover libros.

\- Que esta princesa no sabe como frenar antes de estrellarse.- replicó Rainbow Dash- Intento hacer que...¡Cuida...!

¡BOOM!

Nuevamente llovieron libros.

\- Que te dije sobre frenar antes de q...

¡BOOM!

Más libros cayeron.

\- Esta vez pequeña me vas a escuchar.

El castillo estaba temblando. Se escuchaban gritos y lloriqueos y libros cayendo de estanterías altas. Era todo una locura. Twilight era la única que no escuchaba porque hizo un hechizo contra el ruido en su habitación.

Esto duró así por horas.

\- Terminamos- gritó Applejack- Aquí tienen.- Y lanzó dos vasitos al aire. Rainbow Dash los atrapó y le dio a Autumm. Spring, viendo a su prima dejando de llorar y tomando jugo, ella se acercó también para que le den. Rainbow también le dio a ella.

\- Este lugar es un desastre- apuntó Applejack.

\- Tenemos que ordenarlo, porque sino Twilight pensará que no sabemos cuidar niños y no nos dejará cuidarlas otra vea. Y entonces ella tendría dos ocupaciones. Sus labores de princesa y cuidar a _las_ princesas. - opinó Pinkie.

\- Tienes razón- notó Rarity- más o menos.

\- Tengo una idea, mientras Rarity alista a las niñas, nosotras hay que ordenar el lugar. Y, de paso, yo y Fluttershy podemos preparar su leche. - ideó Applejack.

\- Buena idea. Rarity, deja la lista aquí y tu encárgate de alistar a las niñas para que duerman- mandó Rainbow Dash.

\- Ya voy. -dijó mientras se alejaba al baño- ¿Pricesitas, podrían acompañarme? Vamos a alistarlas para ir a dormir.- Las dos primas se miraron y siguieron a Rarity.

\- Vamos Fluttershy, hay que comenzar para no retrasarnos.- llamó Applejack.

\- Pinkie, tu ordena los estantes de abajo y yo los de arriba.-ordenó Rainbow.

-¿En que orden?

\- Buena preguntá... Ah, mira. Ahí hay una lista del orden de la biblioteca. Síguela.

\- Si, señor.

Y todas se pusieron en marcha. Después de media hora, la cena estaba lista y Applejack y Fluttershy ayudaron a Rainbow y a Pinkie. En una hora todo estaba listo.

\- ¡Somos las mejores! -exclamó Rainbow.

-¡Rarity, como van las niñas!- llamó Applejack.

-¡Ya casi están!- respondió Rarity.

\- Bueno, hay que alistar sus camas opara que apenas salgan se duerman. - ideó Applejack.

Alistaron las camas y aparecieron las princesitas con los pijamas más lujosos que haya existido.

-¡Rápido! Twilight no demorará en bajar.

\- Niñas, por favor ,vayan a la cama para que les de su leche y se duerman.-les pidió Fluttershy

Las niñas esperaron un rato y se metieron en sus camas.

\- Fluttershy, trae las leches. - ordenó Applejack

Ella las trae y les entrega a las niñas. Las princesas se lo toman de un solo sorbo y se acuestan. FLuttershy les canta una canción y se duermen inmediatamente.

\- Phew, terminamos a tiempo-se tranquilizó Applejack

\- Si lo se. Y justo aquí viene Twilight- dijo Pinkie Pie.

*Fin de flash back*

\- Nop, todo estuvo de maravilla-aseguró Rainbow Dash mirando a sus amigas y riéndose un poquito con ellas.


	7. Capítulo 7: ¡A preparar la fiesta!

Al día siguiente...

-A marcar el calendario- se dijo Twilight a sí misma- A ver hoy es el 29 de... ¡como me pude olvidar! mañana es el cumpleaños de Spring Heart y tengo que organizar su fiesta. Llamaré a mis amigas para que me ayuden.

Una hora después...

-Ya llegamos- dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- Necesito ayuda con...- dijo Twilight

-Twilight, la princesa Celestia te mandó esto.- interrumpió Spike entregándole un pergamino.

_Princesa Twilight Sparkle,_

_ lamentablemente no llegaré para el cumpleaños de mi pequeña. Deséale un feliz cumpleaños y dile que mamá le traerá un regalo especial. _

_Con cariño, _

_ princesa Celestia._

\- Genial, ahora ni siquiera vendrá la madre de esta cumpleañera. No se que voy a hacer ahora.- se quejó Twilight.

\- Tranquila terroncito de azúcar, nosotras te ayudaremos.-la tranquilizó Applejack.

-¿Aún tienes la carta donde Celestia dice que quiere que hagamos?-le prguntó Rainbow Dash.

-Sí. ¿Spike, me pasas la última carta de Celestia?- pidió Twilight.

-Aquí está.- le entregó Spike.

\- Lo volveré a leer.

__Twilight, me encantaría que tú organizarás la fiesta de cumpleaños. Tus amigas también pueden ayudar. Applejack quisiera que haga los cupcakes más delicios que existan. _Pinkie Pie quisiera que organice los juegos. _Fluttershy quisiera que, con ayuda de sus pájaritos,hagan la música. _Rainbow Dash quisiera que de algunas clases de vuelo y al final añada una rainplosión sónica. _Rarity quisiera que diseñara disfraces para los pequeños. _En cuanto a ti Twilight, quisiera que invitaras a todos los pequeños de Equestria a la fiesta. Y además revises que todo vaya como lo planeado. Confío en que todo saldrá bien._______

\- Entonces ¿que estamos esperando? ¡Hay que comenzar!- animó Twilight.

-Hay un pequeño problema.-añadió Rainbow Dash.

-¿Cual?

\- Que si todas trabajamos, ¿quién se encargará de las niñas?

\- ¡Uh, yo, yo, elíganme!- se ofreció Pinkie Pie.

\- Te necesitamos para que organices los juegos- le respondió Twilight.

\- Yo me ofrezco, Twilight, pero todo tiene un precio- dijo Spike alzando la mano pidiendo una gema.

\- ¿Seguro que puedes encargarte de unas niñas traviesas por una tarde?- se aseguró Twilight.

\- Estoy seguro que sí. ¿No ves que no causaron ningún problema cuando las chicas las cuidaron?

\- Pero ellas eran cinco, tu eres uno.

\- Seguro que podré. Son unas angelitas.

Entonces aparecen las princesitas con una aurora en la cabeza.

\- Está bien, pero si tienes problemas no dudes en pedir ayuda.- dijo Twilight dándole a Spike una gema

\- No necesitaré nada de ayuda. Pueden concentrarse en planear la fiesta, tengo todo bajo control.- dijo mientras bajaba a la sala principal acompañado de las niñas.

\- Bien, hay que comenzar- dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- Como dije el día que mandaron esta carta yo haré los cupcakes y la torta más deliciosa que pudieras imaginar.- dijo Applejack.- Me iré a trabajar.

\- Bien.- asintió Twilight

\- Yo iré a preparar mis clases de vuelo y mi rainplosión sónica.- dijo Rainbow Dash

\- Yo alistaré los juegos y los preparativos.-dijo Pinkie Pie y se fué a Sugar CupCorner

\- Yo traeré a mis aves para practicar.- dijo Fluttershy.

\- Yo diseñaré los dizfrazes para los niños. Ah sí para que no haga dizfraces extra ¿cuantos niños son exactamente?- preguntó Rarity

\- Bueno... no se exactamente pero..

-¿Como que no sabes?- dijo Applejack- ¿Como sabre cuantos cupcakes hornear y de que tamaño debe ser el pastel?

\- ¿Y como sabre cuán asombrosa debo ser?- dijo Rainbow Dash- No diciendo que no soy asombrosa ahora.

\- Tranquilas chicas, vayan haciendo unos cinco o diez mientras yo voy a preguntar a la alcaldesa si sabe.

\- Más te vale- dijo Rainbow Dash.

Twilight se fue un poco preocupada a la alcaldía.

\- ¿Alcaldesa, sabe cuantos ponis viven en Ponyville?- preguntó Twilight.

\- Bueno desde el último senso erámos... vamos a ver... unos 280 más o menos... sí unos 280 más o menos.- respondió la alcaldesa.

-¿Desde cuánto no hacen un senso?

\- Desde hace mucho tiempo. Unas décadas después de que fundaran Ponyville.

\- Bueno. ¿Sabe quién sabe cuántos ponis viven aquí?

\- No creo.

\- Bueno gracias por su ayuda de todos modos.

Twilight se fue triste a su castillo.

\- ¿Y cuántos viven aquí?- preguntó Applejack.

\- La alcaldesa no sabe.

En este momento Pinkie ya había vuelto de Sugar CupCorner.

\- ¡Uh, yo se, yo yo, elígeme!- se ofrció Pinkie

\- Cierto, tu conoces a todos los ponis de Ponyville. Como no me acordé de ti.

\- Hay unos 500 niños y unos 1000 ponis grandes.

\- Ya saben cuantos ponis vendrán. Bueno voy a ir a invitarlos. ¿Pinkie me ayudas?

\- Me encanta ayudar a mis amigos.

Después de varias horas...

\- Bien chicas ya todo está listo. Ahora ya hay que descansar. Mañana tendremos muchos niños que cuidar.- dijo Twilight.

\- Hablando de cuidar niños ¿como crees que este Spike?

\- ¡Spike!

Todas bajaron corriendo las escaleras y encontraron a Spike durmiendo junto a las pequeñas princesas.

-Si tuvo todo bajo control.


	8. Capítulo 8: Spike como niñera

-¿Seguro que puedes encargarte de unas niñas traviesas por una tarde?- se aseguró Twilight.

\- Estoy seguro que sí.-aceptó Spike.

\- Está bien, pero si tienes problemas no dudes en pedir ayuda.- dijo Twilight dándole a Spike una gema.

\- No necesitaré nada de ayuda.-dijo Spike bajando con las niñas.

\- Bien niñas, diganme que quieren hacer.- preguntó Spike.

Autumm Leaf se tiro al suelo y apuntó a su pañal y luego se puso a llorar.

\- Entendí, entendí, tendré que cambiar el pañal.- mientras Spike cambiaba de pañal. Spring Heart decidió practicar sus vuelos y estiró sus alas y empezó a chocarse con las paredes.

-¡Ten cuidado Spring podrías lastimarte!-gritó Spike- Deja de volar vas a derrumbar el lugar.- Cuando Spike terminó de cambiar el pañal Autumm se levantó y trató de volar, se elevó unos centimetros y se cayó, lo volvió a intentar y se cayó. Spike no quería que Autumm vuele porque sino ivan a causar un mayor desorden así que intentó entretenerla con otra cosa.

\- _Hola soy la princesa Twilight- _dijo Spike jugando con unos titeres para distraer a Autumm-_ yo soy la princesa Luna- _Autumm miró enseguida al escuchar el nombre de su mamá- _Yo soy la princesa Celestia- _Spring Heart paró de volar y se concentró en el teatro. Spike guardó a Twilight y empezó a actuar con los titeres.

\- _Hermana, que tal te parece la noche hoy- dijo la princesa Luna_

_\- Hermana, me encanta.- respondió Celestia. De repente aparece Discord._

_\- Soy malo, juajaujua jua- _se rió Spike malvadamente imitando supuestamente a Discord. Las princesitas estaban muy concentradas.

-_ Luna, hay que atrapar a Discord.- dijo Celestia_

_\- Si hermana tienes razón.- dijo Luna._

_Las hermanas titere pelean contra Discord titere. - _El teatro duró una hora. Cuando terminó las princesas volvieron a lo suyo.

\- Ahora que hago- dijo Spike.- Ya se. Hay que jugar a las escondidas.

Las princesas lo miraron un rato esperando a que les explicara.

\- Ustedes se esconden y yo las encuentro.- las princesas se empezaron a esconder. Mientras Spike contaba- 1...2... 3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 listos o no aquí voy.

El juego duró otra hora. Ya eran las 6 de la tarde cuando las princesas ya tenían sueño.

\- Bien duerman mientras ordeno este desastre. - Dijo Spike. Las princesas se acurrucaron en su cama y se durmieron en seguida. Después de una hora la princesas se levantaron listas para jugar. Spring Heart se elevó en el aire mientras Autumm Leaf intentaba volar. Spike salió de la cocina con sus cenas y las princesas se pusieron al costado de la mesa.

\- Niñas, coman todo lo que quieran.- dijo Spike. Después de la cena Spike las hizo jugar a las escondidas una vez más y y las dos tuvieron sueño.

Se echaron en sus camitas, Spike les leyó un cuento y se durmieron inmediatamente. Luego Spike se echó en su cama y dijo:

\- Buenas noches niñas- apagó la luz y se durmieron todos.

De repente bajan las otras ponis.

\- Sí tuvo todo bajo control-dijo Twilight.


	9. Capítulo 9: En busca del regalo perfecto

Al día siguiente...

-Hoy es el gran día.- suspiró Twilight. Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando ella se despertó.

\- *bostezo* Buenos días Spike- Twilight le dijo a Spike mientras ella le quitaba la manta.- Es hora de le *bostezo* vantarnos.

\- Todavía Celestia no ha levantado el sol- se quejó Spike casi dormido.

\- Se que tienes que dormir y que solo eres un bebe dragón pero necesito tu ayuda.

\- Pero tengo sueño y cuando tengo sueño no trabajo bien.

\- *suspiro* Esta bien, sigue descansando. Lla...-interrumpió el ronquido de Spike.

\- Llamaré a Owlowiscious- susurró Twilight. Ella bajó las escaleras y encontró a su mascota durmiendo en su cama.

\- Hola, Owlowiscious. ¿Me acompañas a buscar a mis amigas?- preguntó Twilight. Owlowiscious abrió lo ojos e hizo su sonido de búo. Los dos salieron del palacio.

\- ¿Haber, a quién buscamos primero? Ya se, hay que buscar a Applejack. Seguro que los campesinos se levantan temprano para cocechar.

\- Ouu-respondió Owlowiscious. Empezaron a caminar a Sweet Apple Acres. Cuando llegaron encontraron a Applejack durmiendo cerca de un árbol.

-¡Applejack!- gritó Twilight desde lejos.

\- ¡Estoy trabajando abuela Smith!- gritó Applejack despertandose e inmediatamente pateando un árbol.

\- Tranquila, soy Twilight.

\- Pensé que eras la abuela Smith. ¿Y que te trae a Sweet Apple Acres?

\- ¿No recuerdas? Hoy es el cumpleaños de la princesa Spring Heart.

\- Ahh, cierto.

\- Hay que reunir a las demás. ¿Nos acompañas?

-Claro.- respondió Applejack.

\- ¿Ha quién buscamos?- preguntó Twilight.

\- Bueno, son las...vamos a ver... 5:15. Hay que ir con Pinkie Pie. Seguro que no se molestará por levantarse temprano para estar lista para una fiesta ¿no crees?

Twilight asintió y se encaminaron hacia Sugar Cube Corner.

\- No creo que sería buena idea tocar la puerta, ya que los Cake están durmiendo y no queremos despertarlos.- opinó Applejack mirando a Twilight que estaba apunto de tocar la puerta de la pastelería.

\- Tienes razón. Mmm... creo que tengo una idea.- pensó Twilight- conozco un hechizo que te hace traspasar paredes, pero no funciona con animales, perdón Owlowiscious. Anda al palacio y si se despierta Spike dile que ya vuelvo ¿Ok?

\- Ouu- respondió el búho y se fué volando en dirección al palacio.

-Apenas diga "ahora" caminas hacia delante. ¿Está bien?- le explicó Twilight a Applejack

Applejack asintió. Twilight hizo un esfuerzo, su cuerno se iluminó y salían chispas de este.

\- ¡Ahora!- gritó Twilight y las dos atravesaron la puerta de la pastelería. Todo estaba oscuro, las dos subieron hasta el cuarto de Pinkie Pie, usó su magia para atravesar la puerta de nuevo y se acercaron a la cama Pinkie.

\- Pinkie, hay una fiesta que necesita de tu apoyo.- dijo Twilight intentando despertar a la poni rosa. Apenas Twilight dijo "fiesta" Pinkie Pie abrió los ojos, esperó a que Twilight terminara y saltó de la cama.

\- Tranquilizate Pinkie Pie, recuerda que los Cake quieren descansar.- dijo Applejack. Applejack y Twilight se dirigieron a la puerta y Pinkie las siguió brincando como siempre. Twilight usó su magia para atravesar la puerta del cuarto y la de la pasteleria. Al final todas se encontraron en la calle.

\- ¿Que hora es?- preguntó Applejack.

\- Son las 5:20. ¿A quién despertamos ahora?- dijo Twilight.

\- A Fluttershy.- opinó Applejack. Todas asintieron y se dirigieron a su casa. A las 5:40 todas estaban reunidas en el palacio.

\- Repasemos, todos los potros de Ponyville vendrán con un regalo. Recuerden que los obse... ¡Los regalos! Necesitamos darle a Spring Heart regalos de parte de nosotras. Aún hay tiempo.- se tranquilizó Twilight viendo el reloj- Cada una vaya a buscar un regalo para Spring Heart. Nos reuniremos aquí en 20 minutos.

Todas asintieron y salieron corriendo del palacio la única que se quedó fue Twilight Sparkle.

\- ¿Qué sería un buen regalo para un princesa? Mmm... Ya se, un libro le ayude en el jardín de niños mágico y que le enseñe hechizos extra. ¡Sí! Seguro que le encantará.

Mientras en la Boutique...

\- Una princesita merece el mejor accesorio del mundo, pero no me queda mucho tiempo- dijo Rarity mirando el reloj.- ¡Ya se! Le daré un morral digno para una princesa, pero tengo que apurarme porque se me acaba el tiempo.

En la casa de Fluttershy...

\- ¿Angel, que piensas que sería el mejor regalo para una princesa?- preguntó Fluttershy. Angel apuntó a los animales que Fluttershy tenía en su casa.

\- Tienes razón, Angel. Una mascota sería el regalo perfecto.

En Cloudsdale...

\- Haber ¿qué le regalaría a una de mis fans? Ya se, le regalaré mis gafas de vuelo. Seguro que le encantará, además yo misma le estoy entregando. Sí, lo amará.- pensó Rainbow Dash.

En Sugar Cube Corner...

\- ¿Cuál sería el mejor regalo para una princesa? ¿Tú que piensas Gomy?- preguntó Pinkie Pie. Gomy la mira, se voltea y cuando Pinkie empieza a hablar la muerde de la cola.

\- Tienes razón, Gomy. El mejor regalo sería cien globos, no, mil globos, no... ¡un trillon de globos!

En Sweet Apple Acres...

\- ¿Que le regalaría a una princesa? Mmm... Ya se, le daré mi uniforme de cocina de cuando era de su edad.

A las 6, todas ya estaban en el palacio con sus regalos.

\- Bien, ya está todo listo. Lo que no terminaron o que tienen que hacer hoy empiezen ya. El desayuno estará en unos minutos.- ordenó Twilight. Ella subió a su habitación y encotró a Spike saliendo de lavarse la cara.

\- Buenos días, Spike.- Saludó Twilight.

\- Buenos días, Twilight. ¿Hoy que quieres de desayuno?- preguntó Spike.

\- Tu especialidad. Y hoy tenemos invitadas.

\- Tus amigas, ¿eh? Bueno también abrá para ellas.

\- Bien, apúrate.

Todas terminaron de desayunar y ya eran las 7 a.m.

\- Bueno, chicas, hay que despertar a la cumpleañera. Pero primero hay que despertar a Autumm Leaf para que también salude a su prima.

Despertaron a Autumm y luego a Spring Heart. Le cantaron happy birthday y le entregaron sus regalos..

\- Gadias-respondió Spring Heart.


	10. Capítulo 10: ¡La fiesta empieza ya!

_Ding dong _Sonó el timbre del castillo.

\- Chicas, a sus puestos. Para esto practicamos.- ordenó Twilight.

Rainbow Dash abrió la puerta y una multitud de niños entró corriendo. Las seis amigas quedaron recontra pisadas por mini cascos.

\- Perdón, voy a traer a mi hermana, ahora vuelvo.- dijo Applejack mientras se iba levantado.

\- Mis padres dijeron que hoy llegarían para dejarme ver a mi hermana. Así que me tengo que ir.- dijo Rarity saliendo por la puerta.

\- Yo le prometí a los padres de una pegaso que yo traería a su hija a la fiesta. Ahora vuelvo - se despidió Rainbow Dash mientras se iba volando por una ventana.

\- Bueno, solo nos quedamos nosotras tres- dijo Twilight mirando a Pinkie Pie y a Fluttershy.- Lo primero que hay que hacer es reunir a...- Twilight fue interrumpida por un potrillo que saltó encima de su cabeza- reunir a estos niños traviesos en la sala principal. La más grande.

Y así lo hicieron. Fluttershy intentaba hacerlo amablemente. Algunos niños la escuchaban, otros no. Pinkie Pie lo hacía diciendo que la parte más divertida de la fiesta estaba en la sala principal. Algunos niños la escuchaban, otros no. Twilight lo hacía con su magia. El resto de niños iban con ella.

Al fin y al cabo todos estuvieron reunidos. Entonces Twilight llamó la atención de todos diciendo:

\- Les presento a la cumpleañera de hoy. La princesa, hija de la princesa Celestia, Spring Heart.

Todos la miraron e hicieron una reverencia porque sus padres les habían enseñado que si escuchaban la palabra princesa y aparece una alicornio que siempre hagan una pequeña reverencia. En eso llegaron Rarity, Applejack y Rainbow Dash.

\- Rápido, suban al escenario- llamó Twilight a las tres. Las chicas dejaron a las niñas que tenían a su lado y subiéron.Rápidamente todas ya estaban vestidas con las ropas que se habían puesto en La Gran Gala del Galope.

\- Chicos, por favor hagan una fila para recibir sus disfraces.-pidió Twilight. Los potrillos se abalanzaron uno encima de otro. Lo único que los pudo separar fue la magia de Twilight.

\- Él es Featherweight.- decía Pinkie cuando un potrillo se acercaba a donde se entregaban los disfrazes. Rarity se ponía a buscar la bolsa que tenía el nombre del potrillo.

\- Aquí tienes.- entregaba Rarity.

\- Ella es Silver Spoon.

\- Aquí tienes.

\- Ella es Dinky Doo

\- Aquí tienes.

\- Ella es Diamond Tiara.

\- Aquí tienes.

\- Él es Snips.

\- Aquí tienes.

\- Ella es Twist.

\- Aquí tienes.

\- Él es Snails.

\- Aquí tienes.

\- Ella es Applebloom.

\- Aquí tienes.

\- Ella es Scootaloo.

\- Aquí tienes.

\- Ella es...

\- Hola Sweetie Belle. Esto es tuyo. Te acompaño a ponértelo.- interrumpió Rarity con dulzura mientras escoltaba a una unicornio blanca con melena rosa y morada.

\- ¡Qué linda te vez Applebloom!- exclamó Applejack mirando a una poni amarilla con cabello rojizo vestida como chef porque su hermana lo había pedido.

\- Te vez muy bien- dijo Rainbow Dash dándole un codazo a una pegaso naranja con cabello morado vestida como un Wonderbolt porque Rainbow lo había pedido.

\- Pinkie Pie es hora de los juegos.- avisó Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie Pie sacó su cañon de fiestas y le pidió a Fluttershy que haga que sus pajaritos canten.

\- ¡Es hora de ponerle la cola al poni!- gritó Pinkie Pie. Todos los niños empezaron a hacer cola para jugar. Los juegos y bailes duraron una hora.

\- Rainbow Dash, es hora de las clases de vuelo.

\- Los pegasos porfavor, síganme.- llamó Rainbow. Cargando a Scootaloo, la pegaso naranja, dijo- Tu ven conmigo, aunque sea podrás ver cuan grandiosa soy.

\- Los demás ponis quédense aquí con Pinkie Pie. Hay más juegos.

\- ¿¡Quién quiere jugar yaces!?

Las clases de vuelo y los demás juegos duraron una hora.

\- Rainbow Dash, trae a los pegasos es hora de cantar el _Happy Birthday._\- llamó Twilight. Todos se reunieron alrededor de una mesa gigante. La mesa estaba llena de pastelillos y una torta muy apetitosa.

-Fluttershy, la música.

Fluttershy asintió y empezó a dirigir a sus aves.

_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you... _Empezaron a cantar. Al final Spring Heart, con ayuda de Autumm Leaf, sopló la vela y pidió un deseo.

\- ¡Fedis Cumpaños Spling Healt!-gritaron todos.

\- ¡Hora de comer pastel y pastelillos!-anunció Applejack

Todos se acercaron para ser servidos un pedazo de pastel y un pastelillo.

Después de una hora de juegos al aire libre los padres de los niños llegaron uno por uno.

\- Por fin acabó todo.- dijo Twilight tirándose al piso.

\- Hoy fue un largo día.- respondió Applejack

Todas se tiraron al piso y después de unos minutos de recordar lo que pasó más o menos y se durmieron.

\- Descansen chicas, hoy tuvieron un largo día- dijo Spike mientras cogía una manta y las tapaba con ella.


	11. El regreso de Celestia parte 1

Después de un año...

\- Acércate tranquilamente, Spring Heart. Si vas muy rápido se asustará.- enseñaba Fluttershy. Cuando Fluttershy le regaló a Spring Heart un pollito bebe en su cumpleaños, Spring quedó encantada, entonces decidió intentar de ser como Fluttershy, especialista en animales.

\- ¡Así es! ¡Más rápido, más rápido! Tú puedes- animaba Rainbow Dash. A Autumm Leaf le gusto la idea de poder volar, entonces ella, con la ayuda de Rainbow, se dedicó a aprender.

Spring Heart ya tenía 2 años y Autumm Leaf tenía 1. Ya había pasado un año desde que sus madres no aparecían. Ya todas se habían acostumbrado a la nueva rutina. Un día, mientras Twilight les contaba una historia a las princesitas...

\- Y entonces la ovejita saltó sobre *erupto*- fue interrumpida Twilight por el erupto de Spike, que de su boca salió un pergamino. Twilight lo cogío con su magia. Lo abrió y le dio una ojeada, cuando llego al final de la carta abrió los ojos como platos y luego dijo:

\- Después nos ocuparemos de la carta, primero hay que terminar la historia...¿Dónde estaba?... A sí, entonces la oveja saltó sobre cerca y se reunió con su familia. El fin.

Como las princesas no se habían dormido aún, Fluttershy tubo que cantar una canción. Cuando al fin se durmieron, las amigas se fueron a su dormitorio (ahora todas dormían en el castillo para no estar llendo y viniendo de sus casas hasta el castillo para cuidar a las niñas).

\- Chicas, no lo puedo creer- contó Twilight- es de... de... Celestia.

Todas estaban sorprendidas. Hace mucho que no recibían una carta de Celestia desde que les mandó lo de la fiesta.

\- ¿Y que dice?-preguntó Rainbow Dash

\- No lo se, no lo leí bien.

\- Entonces, que esperas, aslo.

\- Bueno, dice así:

_Querida Twilight Sparkle,_

_perdón por no haberte dado noticias de mi. He estado muy ocupada estos días._

_-_No se fue por días. ¡Se fue por un año completo!-comentó Rainbow

\- Cállate, Rainbow, queremos escuchar.-ordenó Rarity

\- Como decía:

_Espero que las niñas estén bien y que no hayan causado problemas. Lamento mucho no haber estado en el cumpleaños de Spring Heart ni el de Autumm Leaf. Aquí Luna y yo te mandamos un regalo para las dos. *erupto*_-interrumpió Spike eruptando un paquete.

\- Este debe ser el regalo.- dijo Twilight dejando el paquete aun costado- después lo entregamos. Voy a terminar de leer primero.

_Realmente Luna y yo extrañamos a nuestras pequeñas, pero no podemos volver muy pronto. Estaré de regreso en unos dos o tres meses._

_Con cariño,_

_ Princesa Celestia_

\- Seguro que esos dos o tres meses se volverán en dos o tres años- se burló Rainbow.

\- No te burles de las monarcas de Equestria.- reprendió Twilight

\- Pero aún no entiendo porque las monarcas de Equestra no se fueron con las niñas o volvieron y se las llevaron con ellas, después de todo, las niñas necesitan aprender a ser monarcas porque lo serán en el futuro- se preguntó Rarity

\- Buen punto. Realmente no sé.- respondió Twilight.

\- Yo tampoco sé, pero creo que podemos pensar de esto mañana por la mañana, ya es muy tarde y uno no puede razonar cuando tiene sueño.-aconsejó Applejack.

\- Si, tienes razón- dijo Rarity.

\- Bueno, entonces buenas noches, mañana hablamos de esto.- dijo Twilight.

\- Buenas noches- respondieron todas y se durmieron inmediatamente.

Al día siguiente, Twilight cogió el regalo y lo entregó a las niñas. Después se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar con las demás chicas (ella se había levantado tarde ese día) con el propósito de continuar con el tema de la noche anterior, pero se distrajo al ver el delicioso desayuno que habían preparado Fluttershy y Applejack. Nadie tampoco lo recordó. Durante el día, Twilight a veces se acordaba, pero siempre lo olvidaba cuando se acercaba a sus amigas. Así pasaron los días y nadie se acordó.

Después de tres meses...

_-Toc toc-_sonó la puerta.

\- Yo abro- dijo Applejack. Ella se acerco a la puerta y la jaló. Se encontró con una gran sorpresa al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Buenos días, Applejack- saludó la princesa Celestia.

Applejack se paralizó un rato y luego hizo una venia.

\- ¿Como están Autumm Leaf y Spring Heart?-preguntó la princesa Luna que estaba junto a Celestia.

\- E...e...ellas están muy bien.

\- ¿Podemos pasar para verlas?-preguntó Celestia

\- Cl...claro,¿porque no?

Las princesas entraron y empezaron a susurrar mientras se dirigían a la sala principal. Las encontraron jugando con el juguete que sus madres les habían regalado.

\- ¡Autumm Leaf!- gritó Luna.

\- ¡Spring Heart!- gritó Celestia

Las amigas se sorprendieron al ver a las monarcas de Equestria en el castillo. Inmediatamente todas se inclinaron ante ellas. Las niñas, al ver a sus madres. Volaron hacia ellas con rapidez. Tuvieron un tiempo de reencuentro familiar. Luego dejaron a las niñas y se dirigieron a las seis amigas.

\- Hola chicas, ¿que tal están? Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que nos vimos.-saludó Celestia.

\- ¿Princesa, porque se fue Fillydelphia por tanto tiempo?- preguntó Twilight.

\- Bueno...- dijo Celestia mirando a Luna- Hablamos de eso luego, primero cuéntenme que tal les fue en la fiesta de Spring Heart y en la fiesta de Autumm Leaf.

Todas se sentaron en el sillón a platicar.

\- Para mí que Celestia nos esconde algo.- susurró Rainbow Dash a Applejack.


	12. El Regreso de Celestia parte 2

**Perdón por la demora de este capítulo. Como saben, los estudios son una prioridad, pero aquí esta. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

La conversación sobre como las portadoras de los elementos se las habían arreglado para vivir un año con dos traviesas alicornios duró horas y se suponía que ya debería estar anocheciendo, pero las monarcas de Equestria se habían olvidado de bajar el sol y subir la luna porque estaban muy concentradas en los anécdotas que las chicas les contaban.

\- ...Y bueno Autumm Leaf recibió muchos regalos. - terminó Twilight de contar la historia.

\- Wow, pasaron muchas "aventuras" ustedes seis. Pero de todos modos agradezco su ayuda en cuidar de las niñas.-dijo la princesa Luna

\- Bueno, princesa, ahora nos toca preguntar ¿Usted porq...?- pregunto Applejack

\- *bostezo* -simuló un bostezo la princesa Celestia- Chicas, creo que ya deberíamos ir dormir. Ya es muy tarde son las 9 pm.

\- Pero aún las princesas no bajan el sol ni suben la luna. ¿Cómo puede ser las 9pm?- dijo Rainbow Dash.

\- Um, Rainbow, ellas son las princesas.- dijo Twilight

\- Ahh, cierto.

\- Bueno, ustedes vayan a dormir. Nosotras vamos a ocuparnos del cielos.- ordenó Luna.

Las amigas se fueron a su dormitorio y las princesas volaron al techo del castillo e hicieron sus labores. Al terminar ellas bajaron al salón principal y se encontraron a todos durmieron.

\- ¿Y cuando les vas a decir, hermana?- preguntó Luna

\- No se, Luna, no se.- respondió Celestia.

\- Tenemos que ocuparnos de Equestria y no podrás ocultarlo más.

\- Tienes razón, se los diré *suspiro* mañana.


	13. Capítulo 13: El secreto revelado

\- Princesa Celestia, um, aún no nos a explicado porque su ausencia tanto tiempo.- dijo Twilight Sparkle mientras desayunaban.

\- Ah... Cierto.- respondió la princesa Celestia mirando nerviosamente a su hermana quién asentía con la cabeza.

\- Entonces, ¿qué esperas? Cuéntanos porque has dejado a tu hija todo un año, ¿eh?- habló Rainbow Dash.

\- Rainbow, no le hables a si a la princesa Celestia.- regañó Rarity.

\- Bueno, princesa, um ¿nos podría contar?- pidió Twilight.

-*Suspiro* Está bien. Desde mi embarazo con Spring Heart, Discord y yo nos hemos visto más seguido. Primero solo nos veíamos para discutir sobre nuestra hija, pero luego, después de que se reformó...uhh... comenzábamos hablando de Spring, pero terminábamos haciendo otras cosas.

\- No me diga que...-dijo Rarity

\- Si.-interrumpió Celestia.

-¿Usted y...y... Discord?- no lo creyó Twilight.

\- Cada vez nos acercabamos más y más.

\- Pero eso no responde nuestra pregunta princesa. ¿Por que se fue por tanto tiempo?- reclamó Rainbow Dash.

\- Tranquila, Rainbow, ella nos lo va a decir.- dijo Applejack.

\- Él nos acompaño a Fillydelphia. Y como les dije, para ese entonces ya estábamos muy unidos. Pero tenía que salir un fruto de nuestro amor así que...nació Winter Soltice.

\- ¿TUVO OTRA HIJA Y NO NOS LO CONTÓ?- preguntó enojada Twilight.

\- No les podía decir por una carta, tenía que decírselos en persona.

\- Porque no podía decirnos por cartas no volvió por un año, ¿enserio?- regañó Rainbow

\- No volví porque tenía que cuidar a Winter.

\- ¿Y en donde está ella?- preguntó Twilight después de calmarse.

Celestia hizo un esfuerzo y su cuerno se iluminó. De repente apareció Discord cargando una alicornio blanca con cabello celeste.

-Pequeña linda Winter...-dijo Discord mientras jugaba con la alicornio bebe.

-Ejem, uh, ¿Discord?- interrumpió Celestia.

\- ¿Uh?- dijo Discord separando su mirada la bebita.- Hola, chicas,¿qué tal?

\- Bueno, ¿Discord me pasas a Winter?

\- Claro, queri... perdón, Celestia.- dijo Discord entregándole a la princesa.

\- Bueno, chicas, ella es Winter Soltice.

\- ¿Discord y usted?- dijo Applejack sorprendida.

-¿Ya les contaste, querida?- susurró Discord al oído de Celestia.

\- Si, Discord, ya les dije.- respondió Celestia. Dirigiéndose a las chicas dijo- Así es.


End file.
